The present invention relates to communication equipment, and more particularly to a communication system involving a receiver area wherein there is situated a plurality of working units electrically connected in a matrix configuration, and wherein the communication system utilizes timed electric pulses of various voltage levels to actuate any selected working unit within the receiver area matrix.
As a general rule, it is appreciated that to actuate an electrical communication or signaling device that is remotedly situated, it normally requires two lines or wires from the position of actuation to the communication or signaling device itself in order that a circuit be completed. In cases involving a complex of communication or signaling devices, it has been common practice to run a pair of wires from the particular switching station to the remote area (sometimes referred to as a receiving area) in which case separate pairs of wires actually run from the main switching station to each of the communication or signaling devices at the receiving area. Obviously, in these types of cases, it requires a tremendous amount of communication wire and connecting lines to accomplish this, and such is rather expensive.